Otro año amaneciendo contigo
by dianirus
Summary: 3 parejas...una cabaña, una juego , cosas inesperadas que pasan, feliz primer aniversario kokoro!


OTRO AÑO… AMANECIENDO CONTIGO

.com

vota por este gran capitulo hecho por 4 nenas que no tenian nada mejor que hacer en :

.

Bella POV

-a donde vamos?- seguía tratando de adivinar cuál era nuestro destino, aun con mi súper nariz nueva no lograba encontrar un lugar que oliera a fresno.

-Bella, si sigues preguntando, tendré que romperte un brazo- esa no era una amenaza verdadera, pero no dudo que doliera-

-Ok – mmm me pareció percibir una fragancia tan deliciosa- mmm- delishus!

-Bella, relájate, para disfrutar tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Sabes nunca fuiste una niña normal, es por eso que te falto experimentar, cierta clase de fiestas- eso lo dijo otra persona, y sabia, quien era, mi ahora amiga Rosalie, así que ella también estaba inmiscuida en esto.

Me asustaba, nos encontrábamos en un bosque, muy alejando de la ciudad, en el cual, solo se encontraba una cabaña aun más pequeña que la nuestra, dentro se encontraban Rosalie , Emmet , Jasper y mi precioso esposo, al que corrí a abrazar , en cuanto Alice me soltó.

Abrí mi campo mental y lo único que pude decirle fue:

_-ayuda_

_-_no te preocupes, estoy aquí para que no te pase nada –dijo en mi oído, pero todo escucharon tan claramente como si lo hubiera dicho en alto.

-Ay Edward no seas tan pesimista, si estamos aquí es para divertirnos- vi como mi esposo, se concentraba tratando de hallar en la mente de Alice que es lo que pasaría, y veía la frustración en sus ojos, la misma cara que tenía cuando no podía leer mi mente, tenía la impresión, de que Alice cada vez lograba mejorar su técnica de evasión.

-bueno, primero las reglas- dijo Rosalie, sacudiendo su largo ,rubio y sedoso cabello, porque siempre tenía que estar perfecta?-todo lo que pase aquí, se queda aquí, entendido-pues que es lo que planeaban que sucediera?, todos asintieron-Bella, estás de acuerdo?

-si, claro

-genial- sonrio

-segundo, aquí esta permitido, TODO!- enfatizo tanto la palabra que pensé que hablaba en serio.

Emmet POV

-segundo, aquí está permitido, TODO!, bueno , entonces comenzaremos con….

Mmm ojala eso fuera cierto, si todo estuviera permitido, mmm digamos que no estaría esperando para quitarle la ropa a alguien.

-Emmett, me estas poniendo atención?- oo parece que me perdí en mis divagaciones y lo había notado.

-claro amor- nada hace más feliz a las mujeres que si uno hace como si les hubiera oído todo el tiempo.

- está bien, comencemos- que demonios tenía que hacer, genial, ahora Edward se ríe, eso quiere decir que está leyendo esto!!!

Ps sabes que….. (El siguiente no es material adecuado para menores de edad)… por fin pude desahogarme, ufff querido Eddie, apúrate a hacer lo que dijeron, porque he de seguirte en todos tus pasos. Eso era amenaza jojo.

Ok, el se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomo una carta, se dirigía hacia a mí, con la carta en la boca, me parece que ya he vivido esto, Edward aléjate!, POR QUE NO HACE CASO!

-Edward, no crees que estas un poco cerca?- las chicas se empiezan a reír , que demonios pasa aquí?, Edward , está cada vez más cerca de mi cara, hasta ladea un poco su cabeza , aun con la carta en los labios, que demonios…

O por dios, la carta estaba ahora en mis labios, la succiono ligeramente, ya reconocí el juego , hace una eternidad que no lo jugaba , solo aparecía en mis memorias de adolecente las cuales perdí hace tanto tiempo.

Así que ahora debo pasarla a Jasper no es así?, Edward solo asiente ligeramente , sabe que Rosalie lo vigila, o más bien nos vigila, pero esto me parece tan repulsivo, poner mis labios en la tarjeta y Jasper, iugh.

No quiero, No quiero!

Quería hacerlo lo más pronto y rápido que se pudiera, pero temía que la tarjeta se me cayera, así que me aferre a ella muy bien, e iría despacio, sin prisas, noto con el rabillo del ojo, Edward me hace señas, pero no lo hago caso, así que si por si si o por si no, succione un poco más la tarjeta , me acerco y

PLACK, Me encuentro con los labios de Jasper.

QUE DEMONIOS?

Edward POV

_No quiero, No quiero!-_ parece un niño quejumbroso, hazlo ya …

QUE? , a Alice se le acaba de escapar una escena, su concentración todavía tiene fallas, Emmet se tragaba la tarjeta y besaba a Jasper, uy que asco, tenía que impedirlo, levante mis brazos y los moví, pero parecía que me ignoraba a propósito, demonios, bueno, esto será gracioso, así que solo me relajare y…

PLACK

Ahí estaba, los labios de Emmet sobre los de Jasper. Genial!, no pude evitar reírme, a quien se le ocurre teniendo unos pulmones tan potentes succionar la única tarjeta que te ofrece la seguridad , de no tocar los labios del otro.

Mientras ellos escupían veneno, ya que estaban los suficientemente asqueados, como para vomitar, pero sus perfectos cuerpos no los dejaban, sus queridas esposas riendo nos recordaron.

-ok, es nuestro turno, recuerden que gane el que lo pase por todos sus compañeros, en el menor tiempo posible, así que creo que será sencillo chicas, ellos han tardado HORAS!- jajaja que graciosas eran, pero era verdad, ya que ellas con súper velocidad vampírica lo habían logrado hacer en menos de 4 segundos, aun cuando daban vueltas y brincaban.

- mmm creo que perdieron-dijo muy segura y presuntuosa Rosalie

- ya dinos cual es el castigo Rosalie- dijo Jasper un poco áspero, no era para menos, yo estaría igual o peor si hubiera siquiera tocado los labios de Emmett, pero hasta parece que le toco las anginas

-amor, es simple , el castigo es para ustedes y el regalo es para Bella , recuerdas, hoy es su primer año como vampira y dentro de 3 días será su 20vo- se detuvo tanteando el terreno , ya sabía que Bella le gritaría si usaba CUMPLEAÑOS, pero que otra cosa podría decir- aniversario de estancia en la tierra- se había salvado

Que era esa imagen que Alice me había lanzado a la mente muy a propósito?

Oh no, no permitiría que ningún hombre, vampiro o lo que fuera se acercara a Bella (aparte de mi por supuesto)

Alice tramaba algo que no era muy bueno.

Chicos que empiece el striptease!!

Jasper POV

-QUE?- dijimos Emmett y yo, al unisonó, Edward no grito así que probablemente ya se había enterado de todo , dentro de la maléfica mente de mi esposita.

-Quieres decir que se quitaran la ropa?- pregunto Bella nerviosa, aun cuando era una vampira , aun no dejaba su inocencia.

-al ritmo de la música, si- no sabía de dónde había sacado esa grabadora, pero ahora no importaba, yo no quería desnudarme, bueno no enfrente de ellas.

- y si me niego- dijo Emmet con una cara que afirmaba que lo decía en serio.

-ps si te niegas, no habrá sexo por una semana- wuaw, que amenaza por parte de Rosalie

- está bien, lo hare – ja si le había dolido, nunca creí que se vendiera por una semana de sexo, pero así fue.

- que bien porque serás el primero- dijo Alice

-por qué?, quien decidió eso?

-lo hice yo, y ahora baila- debo decir que es muy persuasiva, por eso la amo.

Puso una música, muy rápida para mi gusto y muy sexosa, arrggg. Emmet se movía quitándose en el baile, su playera, sin mangas y mostrando ese gran torso marcado al a perfección que tenia.

Rosalie POV

MMM DELISHUS!, lo dije o lo pensé, o por dios, de cualquier forma Edward estará leyendo esto así que, envié las más sensuales escenas que tenia de mi esposo y yo, en diferentes posiciones.

Sal de mi mente Edward.

Jasper POV

Rosalie, destilaba ese sentimiento de lujuria, mmm creo que se empieza a esparcir por aquí, creo que siento un pequeño sentimiento que emerge de Alice, estaré alucinando, pero yo nunca me equivoco con esto.

Emmett iba a la mitad de sus pantalones cuando Edward, gracias adiós, apago la radio, estos sentimientos, me confundían, era como si los viviera al doble, o más bien debería decir por 6.

-Así que tú quieres ser el que baile- dijo de forma tan sarcástica Rosalie, que dolía

-no, Jasper será el próximo en bailar- que yo qué? Noooo! Como me podía hacer esto Alice, que clase de amor es ese.

Alice POV

-no, Jasper será el próximo en bailar- está bien, se que soné malvada, pero esto mejorara, lo juro!

No se movía de su lugar, así que decidí ir a ayudarle, le puse las manos en su firme estomago, mmm, levante ligeramente su camisa, tocando directamente su vientre, que se encontraba tan suave, almeno a mi piel.

Seguí subiendo, hasta que el me detuvo

-pero perdiste, tu debes…

-sí , lo sé – y comenzó a bailar , así sin música, solamente su cuerpo hermoso , deslumbrándome , personalmente a mí, me miraba a los ojos, y algo que no entendía paso, la excitación , entre los 2 crecía, hasta tal grado que era tangible en la habitación.

Se acerco a mí y me aventó sus pantalones, no parecía ser la misma persona de siempre, este Jasper era aun más aventurero.

Ufff soy yo o hace calor aquí!, Todos los demás solo nos miraban , así que debía salir de ahí, este no era mi regalo , era el cumpleaños de Bella y ahora yo necesitaba salir de esa habitación, a como diera lugar , Edward deja de reírte , a ti también te podría pasar algo así.

Tome a Jasper de la mano y lo guie hacia afuera, si apretábamos el paso llegaríamos a casa en 2 minutos.

Rosalie POV

Qué rayos paso aquí?

-ps según lo que he podido ver no estarán disponibles por las próximas 2 semanas, es una suerte que hayan logrado felicitar a Nessie por que dudo, que quieran salir a la luz-eso dice Edward , seguramente respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.

Genial, y ahora que hacía en una cabaña, con 2 recién casados, bueno ni tan recién, digo ya llevan un año, pero yo al primer año de esposos, con Emmet, tampoco quería salir a la luz. Bueno ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, retirarme sigilosamente, sin que notaran mi ausencia.

-Rosalie, porque me jalas- tenía que ser mi ruidoso esposo

-cállate, luego te explico-hasta que salgamos del radio del extensión del súper radar Edward.

Si escuchaste eso, espero no te enojes, jaja aprovecha este momento , no todos los días Carlisle cuida a tu hija para que tú puedas estar a solas toda una noche con tu esposa.

Edward POV

_Jaja aprovecha este momento _Eso haría claro que sí.

Bella veía por la ventana, nunca llegaría a saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente? Volteo a verme con una sonrisa, torcida, esa sonrisa que me hacia sabe que ella deseaba más que un abrazo o una caricia.

-así que estamos solos?- pregunto esperando una afirmación?

- así es señora Cullen, todos se fueron, dejando una buena fiesta a medias- me acerque a ella, solo quería tocar su piel, así que sin ninguna intención "adicional" toque su brazo

-buena fiesta?- debía creer lo mismo que yo, que esa "fiesta" fue de lo más raro en mi vida.

-ok tal vez no ha sido la mejor fiesta de todas pero tal vez nos ha enseñado algo-

-qué?

- que no debemos jugar cartas que sean succiónables, y que los bailes excitan a mas de una persona

-estás diciendo, que tú te …..

-no, bueno un poco

-qué?

- pero no es lo que tú piensas- me apresure a decir, por que no era así- yo… quisiera, desearía, haber sido el que te bailara

-en serio?

-si- ok me costaba admitirlo, pero era cierto, yo quera ser el que la tocara, le bailara y la excitara , hasta que necesitara de mi

- y por qué no lo haces- esto es lo malo de no poder leer su mente, tendría una buena respuesta para eso, pero no, ahora e había tomado desprevenido.

-mmm, yo, no…

-hazlo, Edward- mmm su fase de mandona me volvía loco. Prendió la radio y puso una canción, algo sugerente.

Así que empecé a bailar a mi propio ritmo, tratando de no verla a los ojos, porque me pondría aun más nervioso, mientras desabrochaba mi camiseta, y la tiraba al piso. Voltee a verla mientras se mordía un labio.

Bella POV

Era tan sexy cuando, se intimidaba, no pude evitar morderme un labio, aun cuando sabia que eso lo encendia, genial volteo a verme, en ese momento quería tomar lo que era mío, pero no!

Tenía que disfrutarlo, y no hay una visión más perfecta que Edward bailando y desnudándose para mí!

Podría esperar…. Un poco.

Esta situación amerita un gran premio, no cualquiera bailaría así como lo hace el y ya decidí que será.

Edward POV

Comencé a rozar con mis propias manos mi torso, y de repente se encontraron con el borde de mi pantalón, pero que debía hacer con ellos? Desabrocharlo o solo romperlo, o arrancarlo?

Ella jalo su blusa con los dientes, AH! Debo arrancarlo! Aun cuando trate de tirar de él muy suavemente mi pantalón se hizo trisas…Upss! Alice se va a enojar

-acércate- me ordeno de una manera tan sensual, que deseaba hacerla mía. Me indico que me diera la vuelta con el dedo, quizá quería observarme desde todos mis ángulos, obedecí la orden…

¿Por qué tiene ese billete en la mano? Oh lo apuesto en mi única ropa que traego puesta… o más bien debería decir que traía puesta, porque me la ha arrancado, bien ella está pensando lo mismo que yo!

Es hora de darle su regalo.

¡¿Por qué me patea?!

-Baila- lo ordeno muy fríamente ¿Acaso quiere seguir viendo me sufrir? La obedecí…. Era su esclavo sexual, y me gustaba…. Que masoquista.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad ella se paro dirigiéndose a mí. Tal vez necesitaba tanto de mí como yo de ella. Pero tenía que asegurarme de algo. Me hice un paso para atrás.

-qué pasa? – pregunto un tanto sorprendida

-solo asegúrame que no me patearas, por favor-suplique y ella me lanzo una sonrisa ligera

Deje que se acercara a mí, todo parecía ser un simple abrazo hasta que sus manos llegaron a mi trasero, donde se detuvo y apretó.

Me giro y aventó al sillón, y su sweater cayó en mi cara, la retire rápidamente, no quería perderme la perfecta visión de sus pechos. Deseaba tocarlos, así que me levante inmediatamente, y ella solo me respondió.

-no me toques, siéntate- ¿porqué soy tan sumiso?

Vaya eso sí que me excito demasiado, (si es que se podía más), pude sentir mi vientre bajo ardiendo en llamas, deseaba más que nada estar dentro de ella y hacer que gritara mi nombre de puro placer, sintiéndome orgulloso de ser el causante de sus gemidos. La quería y la quería ahora.

Bella comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras se desabrochaba la blusa - tengo que detenerla?- no quiero hacerlo... este era mi momento para disfrutar de una excelente vista... es tan sexy, tan hermosa y perfecta desde aquel primer momento en que la vi, mi princesa, mi Bella... el día de hoy sólo ella puede disfrutar...

-no mi amor... sólo debes disfrutar

Aunque no pude contenerme y aunque sólo sentí rozar su ropa, la destroce y mis manos estuvieron en contacto directo con su cálida, tersa y hermosa piel… No podía detenerme, sólo quería que ella disfrutara, quería hacerlo, pero ¿disfrutar?, diferentes modos, no es posible que sea solo ella quien disfrute, su perfecto cuerpo se amolda de tal modo a mis manos, que no puedo más que excitarme ante su roce, como me gustaría leer su mente, para saber que sensación recorre sus muslos, el torso de sus caderas, la delgadez de su cintura, o más aún saber que sucede justo ahora mientras beso su cuello…recrear aquel momento "que no te basta con eso", no, esto es millones de veces mejor,,, mi cuerpo y su cuerpo desnudos… saber que puedo tocarla, apretarla a mi, sin romperla…

Ah!,- ese sonido acaba de emanar d sus labios, es probable que nos recorra la misma sensación, debo tenerla debo tenerla ahora!, sé que ella también lo quiere, el deseo me lleva hacia ella, y no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella, me acercaré solo a besarla. Pero ahora algo va mejor, ella me guía sé lo que quiere, y por fin nuestros cuerpos son uno solo, una sola mente, un solo sentir, el mismo placer, y el mismo amor uniéndonos cada vez más, en estos momentos casi puedo sentir mi corazón inerte latir, y la ansiedad crece cada vez más, no sé a q velocidad me muevo, pero todo alrededor parece tan lento, tan inexistente, solo estamos ella y yo, nuestro pequeño mundo privado, nuestro gran amor expresado casi tan tangible que podría verse su nube cubriéndonos. Sé que jamás tuve esta experiencia en sentir humano, pero es como si millones de flechas me atravesaran a la vez, quisiera unirme a ella, aún más; tener más brazos para abrazarla y aunque parezca casi imposible más fuerza para no soltarla jamás y estar así por siempre.

Oh Edward! – si eso es todo lo que quería escuchar – valió tanto el esperar!! – pienso en eso, oh, tiene razón, la espera hizo crecer el deseo y este momento es millones de veces mejor!!

Bella POV

Oh Edward! Valió tanto esperar! – fue todo lo que pude decir pues mi voz se deformo en solo un gemido ocasionado por el placer, esta sensación es indescriptible, sé que es muy probable que no este caliente, sin embargo es eso lo que siento calor, siento que cada parte de mi cuerpo se quema, mis pies, mis dedos, mi cintura bajo su brazo, y mis piernas envolviendo su cuerpo, él también emana calor, puedo sentirlo. Oh, ahí va nuestra cabecera número… no lo sé he perdido la cuenta, pero esta vez la ha terminado de romper no sólo ha sido un pedazo, estamos tan conectados!!, no he perdido detalle, no volveré a hacerlo jamás, somos dos vampiros enamorados que se desean eterna e intensamente. Esto no se compara a nuestra luna de miel, el sexo fue bueno en aquel momento, pero esta vez "bueno" estaría millones de veces alejado de la realidad. Oh, mi cuerpo esta reaccionando de nuevo, y no puedo detenerlo, - AAAHHHH!!! - gemi , es tanto el placer, volvería a dar mi vida humana, o mi alma, sólo por permanecer así eternamente…

Edward POV

AAAHHHH!!! – si, yo siento lo mismo!!, no puedo y no intentaré contenerlo, no podré saciarme jamás de su cuerpo, esto no acabará jamás y espero que ella esté consciente de eso, me niego a dejarla ir, me niego a separarme de ella, me niego a renunciar a su calor y a lo suave de su piel!...parece que estos juegos sexuales tienen un buen resultado, ha conseguido lo que quería, ha multiplicado mi necesidad de ella, estamos envueltos en un amor sin fin… Oh vaya!!, su piel destella, y sus ojos son aún más hermosos bajo la luz del ¿Sol?, oh no!!, es de día y siento que el tiempo se ha agotado, Carlisle llegará en cualquier momento debemos salir de ahí y huir como fugitivos para vivir por siempre este momento, pero no puedo detenerme, no puedo decirle a mi cuerpo que se detenga para huir, ni siquiera para eso responde, es como si reaccionara por si sólo ante el instinto propio de mi sentir por ella, del placer que emana de nuestros cuerpos, se ha convertido en una necesidad corporal, la eternidad no bastará, necesito más tiempo, más tiempo para amarla, más tiempo para hacerla mía!!!

– Edward – No!!!, pedirá que me detenga pedirá que termine, no puedo dejarla hablar, debo besarla, no voy a separarme de ella. Si, así no podrá detenerme!

– _Le contarás a papi todo lo que hiciste en estos días, vaya pinturas que hiciste he Renesme – la voz de Carlisle resuena en mi mente, pensando en su mejor disculpa, Nessie, perdón Renesme, quería ver a sus padres y desearle un feliz cumpleaños a su madre, por eso viene con mi hija, solo quedan unos minutos y yo, sólo deseo huir con mi hermosa y perfecta Bella _

_- Edward! – Bella habla a mi mente, con una voz tan tierna, tan amorosa, y visiones de mi, de mi cara y mi cuerpo vistos desde afuera aparecen ante mí _

– _es la mejor noche de mi existencia, (dijo mientras yo la admiraba) y lo que la hace perfecta eres tú, tú y yo estaremos presentes siempre y prometo que cada noche será mejor que la anterior, ¿quieres saber qué es lo que pienso? – cerré mis ojos para escucharla hablar, pero esta vez se expresó en mi mente – No hay nada por separar cuando dos corazones se unen con amor- y después habló para mi _

- tú y yo estaremos juntos para la eternidad, el tiempo no puede detenernos, éste es el resultado de la espera, ¿no estás ansioso por sentir lo que pasará si esperamos aún más? – y sus palabras tuvieron un poco de sentido

– Estaré locamente ansioso… por otro amanecer contigo- fue todo lo que pude responder…

* * *

**Bueno , creo que es una buena historia , jajaja tiene de todo , risa, amor , romance y nuestro primer lemmon jajaja **

**debo decirles , que no lo he hecho sola , soino que fuimos 4 chavisimas que lo hemos creado(que perversas**

**ps espero que les haya gustado si asi fue voten por el para que sea elegido como uno de los mejores en la pagina de Kokoro!**

**vale los quiero y obvio sigo con Famous Destiny , se que es un buen moimento para decirles que el Especial de Navidad ,**

**quedo cortado , vale haber si lo sigo bueno ustedes voten! , con amor**

**las planeadoras del descanzo!**


End file.
